


Cryptic Coffee

by jo19844_twfic



Series: Season 1 missing scene fiction [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene fiction s1x03.</p><p>Jack and Ianto deal with the repercussions of their last meeting over a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through town on his way back to the hub for the evening. It had been a tough day for Gwen; the visions of the past and the future had collided with devastating results and she had been more than a little shaken. On the drive back to her flat she had threatened to quit a few times and cried a little before eventually calming and resigning to the fact that leaving wouldn’t change anything. Jack had dropped her off home, leaving her in Rhys’ capable hands, ordering her to take a few days off before she returned to work. 

 

It was late now, well past ten thirty and Jack was taking the long route back, passing through the centre close to the busy pubs and clubs. He walked past one of the trendy bars and then backed up to look through the window; Ianto was sitting at at the bar hunched over on a barstool having a drink on his own. Jack thought about it for a moment before going inside and approached him, putting his hand on the Welshman’s shoulder.

 

“Hey soldier, come here often?” Jack smiled a little. 

 

“Jack?” Ianto turned around to face him, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was just on my way home and I saw you sitting in here all alone.“ He sat down on the stool beside him. “It looked like you could do with some company.”

 

“I might be waiting for someone.”

 

“And are you?”

 

“No.” Ianto turned to face him and smiled a little. “I just thought I would stop for a drink on my way home.” 

 

“Y’know, they say you shouldn’t drink alone.” 

 

“Tosh asked me if I wanted to meet up, but there's a lot to be said for alone time.”

 

“Then I’ll take a hint and see you in the morning.” Jack sighed and stood up. “Don’t drink too much, it’s not good for you.” 

 

Jack turned to leave, stopping when he felt the warmth of Ianto’s fingers lacing through his own, pulling him back towards the bar. His eyes fell to their hands for a moment, watching as the other man tightened his grip a and yanked him back.

 

“Don’t go,” Ianto said. “Stay for a while. I’ll buy you a drink.”

 

“You want to buy me a drink?” 

 

“We need to catch up. We've not really stopped to talk to each other recently.”

 

Jack sat back down on the barstool beside him, letting Ianto’s fingers slip away from his touch. “I thought that was the way you wanted it.”

 

“It was just the way it happened,” he said. “Things were just so--”

 

“Awkward?” Jack suggested.

 

“I just don’t understand how I got myself into this mess.” Ianto let out a long sigh and let his head fall to the bar, his forehead landIng with a thud against it. It hurt, he couldn’t pretend it didn’t, but it was no less pain than he deserved. 

 

“What's going on with you?” Concern laced Jack’s words. 

 

“Everything has gone to shit lately. I just need my life to be normal again. "

 

"Normal?" Jack chuckled, slipping his hand info the welshman's hair to ruffle it. "Tell me what that is when you find it."

 

"I worry that if I don't buy you a drink and get some things off my chest nothing is going to get better,” Ianto confessed. “I’ll just keep going around in circles watching my whole life turn to shit.”

 

Jack closed the gap between them and raked his fingers through his hair. “You're not even drunk and you're already acting pathetic.”

 

“I know. I've only had two and it hasn't even started to take effect yet.”

 

“Get your wallet out.” The older man chuckled and pointed over to the quietest corner of the bar where hardly anyone was sitting. “I'll go and grab that table.”

 

“What are you having?”

 

“Just a water, thanks.”

 

Jack disappeared over to the far corner, putting his coat over the spare seat beside him and watched Ianto from across the room. The Welshman was the classic strong silent type, but he had always been able to keep his chin up, putting on a brave face when he needed; now, sitting at the bar, his top three buttons undone and his tie off-center, Ianto Jones looked more weary than he had ever seen him. He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders and Jack didn’t like to see it, especially as he felt a little to blame. He had pushed him too far, taken flirtation to an unacceptable level and now he was suffering. 

 

After a moment, Ianto walked over holding a whiskey in one hand and a pint of water in the other. He put them down on the table and sat opposite Jack, sliding him his drink. 

 

“I should take you out for a drink more often.” Ianto crossed his arms and leaned across the table a little. “Water makes you a very cheap date.”

 

“I'm cheap and easily seduced, I think that makes me the _perfect_ date.”

 

“I might agree with that if it wasn't for your tendency to be quite high maintenance. I really don't know if you would be worth the effort.” Ianto smiled over at him, and for the first time in a week it reached his eyes.

 

“Whatever points I lose for ease I gain in durability.” Jack propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at the Welshman. “I don't wear out easily.”

 

“I bet you don’t.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment and Ianto quickly dropped his gaze, taking a sip of his drink as he looked out of the window. 

 

“I should probably go.” Jack stood up. “It’s late and--” 

 

“What?” Ianto snapped his head up to look at him. "You just got here.”

 

“I shouldn't have said that.”

 

“Why not?” Ianto pulled Jack back down to the seat. "Sit." 

 

“I was flirting.”

 

The Welshman smiled and took a drink, glancing over the top of his glass. “So?”

 

“The last time I did that we ended up--”

 

“In the shower,” Ianto said, still peering over the rim. He locked his eyes onto Jack and put the glass down, leaning over the table a little; his look was verging on a leer. “I haven't been able to go into that shower since without thinking of it."

 

"You too, huh?" 

 

"I can't stop remembering it, recreating it in my mind. If I can't take a shower without thinking about your hands on me, I certainly don't think I could ever forget it.”

 

Jack caught himself mesmerised by Ianto's lips for a moment as he watched the younger man moisten them with his tongue. His felt his mouth go a little dry and the room suddenly felt a few degrees hotter than it had been before. Jack felt the urge to pull the Welshman over the table roughly by his tie and offer things he shouldn't.

 

“I was starting to wonder if you remembered it at all.” Jack took a long drink of his water and exhaled deeply, meeting his leering eyes and almost forgetting to breathe. “You didn't mention it, not once.”

 

“I was a little embarrassed,” Ianto explained, dropping his gaze for a moment. “And more than a little guilty that I left you like that.”

 

Jack's eyes looked over at him with interest, finding the heat in the room a little too much; he unfastened another shirt button. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Ianto leaned over the table, lowering his voice a little. "If I could have stayed I would’ve."

 

"You could've at least let me finish. I was so close when we stopped, so were you. I could feel it."

 

“I know and if it had been under any other circumstances I would have been more than happy to oblige, but--” Ianto dropped his gaze and groaned. “Lisa. I just, I couldn’t do that to her."

 

“So you felt bad, that's why you stopped talking to me?”

 

“I didn't.”

 

“No, you offered me coffee and you were nice and professional as always, but you stopped staying late and coming in early as much.” Jack smiled sadly. “I never seemed to see you alone anymore.”

 

“You stopped flirting.” Ianto said. “No more sexual harassment either. Everything just stopped.”

 

“I thought that was what you wanted.”

 

“I thought I _did_ , but if I’m honest?” Ianto drained his drink and lowered his gaze. “I miss you."

 

“Really?”

 

“I miss the way you used to brush against me deliberately, or lean up against me when you had no real reason to. It was human contact and now I can go through a whole day without anyone touching me at all.” He shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. “The only time anyone comes near me is to ask for coffee, or clean out Myfanwy; sometimes if I'm really lucky I'll get to type up Owen's reports or change the ink in the photocopier. At least when you flirted with me I felt like I was more than a piece of office furniture.”

 

Jack leaned across the table and pushed the glass aside then put his hands over the Welshman's. “Nobody sees you as just a part of the furniture, Ianto. Especially not me."

 

“It doesn’t feel that way.” Ianto stared down at his fingers for a moment before looking up again to meet Jack's eyes. “I feel like a human coffee machine.”

 

“I can start sexually harassing you again if you want me to, I can even step it up a gear if you like.” Jack caressed his fingers a little “If you want me to slap your ass from time-to-time I have no problem with that.” 

 

"I could take a little arse slapping." Ianto smiled a little. "It's actually been quite a while since anyone slapped my arse."

 

“I can’t think why,” Jack said lightly. “You have a very nice ass.”

 

Ianto looked down into his empty glass, an amused smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Thanks.”

 

“I just thought that you might want me to stay away for little a while.” Jack’s tone changed from flirtatious to serious. “I thought I would be doing you a favour.”

 

“What gave you that idea?”

 

“You spent the best part of a week walking out of the room every time I walked into it. That _does_ send the message that maybe you just don't want to be alone with me.”

 

Ianto smiled faintly. “I wasn't exactly sure what to do, I mean you _did_ see me naked and no matter how much I try to hide it, it’s a bit embarrassing to deal with on a daily basis.”

 

“Wanna know a secret?” Jack whispered.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I used to imagine you naked anyway,” Jack said, leaning across the table a little. “At least now I have something to base it on. I don't have to imagine you naked any more, now I can just remember it. ”

 

“So you spend most of the day picturing me naked?” Ianto rose a questioning eyebrow. “That sounds like a huge waste of your time.”

 

“Now I do, why do you think I spend most of my time sitting behind my desk?” 

 

Ianto chuckled without meeting his eyes. “Well, that's just perverted.”

 

“Like you don't do it.” Jack leant back in his chair, his fingers slipping away from the Welshman’s warmth and crossed his arms. “I've seen the way you look at me over that boardroom table. I can see you thinking about it.”

 

“Well, you see your boss naked and then have to sit opposite him for a good twenty minutes with no excuse to look at anything else, then you tell me what else you would do but picture him naked. You can’t help but watch those hands and think about where they've touched you, and where they never got the chance. It's maddening; enough to drive you insane.”

 

"Well, you never know what will happen in the future. Never say never." 

 

Ianto opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again; he leaned as far over the table as far as he could and beckoned Jack closer with his finger. The older man moved as was instructed. “Are you coming on to me Captain?”

 

“No.” Ianto was so close he could taste him, he had nowhere to look but into the eyes that were fixed on his. “I'm just being honest, nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Honest about what?” Ianto questioned lightly, “Open sexual invitations?”

 

“No, I'm just saying that there's a sexual attraction here,” Jack told him. “Obviously, it’s a strong one and we’re not that good at controlling it.”

 

“The attraction has been there quite a while, Jack. I'd be worried if you only just noticed it.”

 

“It's been a ticking time bomb ever since you stepped foot in my office that first day in that black pinstripe suit with matching waistcoat and ruby-coloured tie.” Jack smiled a little and took hold of Ianto's tie, watching his fingers as they slipped down the length. “You stood there with your arms behind your back and your chin held high willing to take any command I gave you. How could you think for one moment that I wouldn't be instantly attracted to that. Then there was your coffee, I didn't think I'd need to have sex ever again after that first cup of coffee.”

 

“I do make good coffee.”

 

Jack let the Welshman's tie slip away from his fingers. “The best. Why do you think I miss you when you don't stay late and come in early?”

 

“So that's what you want me for?”

 

“It's one of the many things I want you for,” Jack breathed. "I could give you a list if you want."

 

"I think I can use my imagination."

 

The barman walked up to the table and picked up Ianto's empty glass. “You going to drink up lads, I want to close up.”

 

“Sorry.” Jack moved away from Ianto and drained his glass, giving him a small smile as he walked away. "I didn't realise it was so late.”

 

"Time flies when you’re having fun.”

 

"It's been a long day." 

 

"You're not kidding." Ianto stood up and leaned over Jack to pick up his coat. "We should go. We're heading in the same direction, so you can walk me home seen as I bought you a drink. "

 

“Sure.” Jack smiled. 

 

“Where had you been tonight?" Ianto asked, opening the door for Jack as they stepped out onto the street.

 

“I took Gwen home in her car and walked home."

 

“How is she?” 

 

“Shaken, but fine." Jack followed Ianto down the street, staying close by his side as he matched his stride. "I gave her a few days off.”

 

"She needs it,". Ianto said. "She's worked non-stop since she started." 

 

“I think _you_ need some time off." The older man looked at him. “You look worn out recently.”

 

“I have a lot on my mind, that's all.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not right now,” Ianto said. “I would rather just forget about everything.”

 

“What are doing with the rest of your night?”

 

Ianto smiled, thankful for the change. “Not much. I'll go home, have a cup of coffee, watch some rubbish telly and then go to bed.”

 

“It's shame that we got thrown out of that bar,” Jack said. “It was nice in there. I was just starting to have a good time.”

 

“Yeah, it wasn't bad.” Ianto stopped walking and turned towards Jack. “Although, if you don't have any other plans for the rest of the night, my flat is just a short walk from here; I could make you some of my famous coffee.”

 

“What exactly are you offering me?” Jack asked. He rose an eyebrow and waited patiently whilst Ianto moved a little closer and contemplated his words carefully.

 

“How do you feel about something sweet and smooth with a hard body?”

 

“If you're going to make me an offer like that you better make that coffee an espresso, I might need the energy.”

 

Ianto arched his eyebrow, pursed his lips and leaned to whisper into Jack's ear. “I think I may have been referring to the coffee, Captain.”

 

The Welshman turned away with a slow desirous glance, shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. Jack contemplated for a moment and jogged to catch up, disappearing around the corner in the direction of Ianto's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack followed Ianto through the streets of Cardiff staying no more than a footstep behind; the back streets were unfamiliar, he had passed them many time but he had never walked through them on foot, not so late at night, not without a Weevil in pursuit and certainly not the route that Ianto was taking. He led him through darkened alleys, bypassing the usual landmarks.

"Where exactly are you taking me?” Jack asked.

 

“The short cut,” Ianto said. “it's quicker.”

 

They continued back onto a main street and walked past small shops and old terraced houses that had been turned into flats. Ianto slowed his pace a little, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking more leisurely than he had been before. He looked at Jack and then back at the pavement. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why don't you drink?” He asked. “I mean I _know_ you drink, I’ve seen you do it, but why couldn't I buy you a proper drink?”

 

“It's a long story.”

 

“Tell me the short version.”

 

“Have you ever drank too much and ended up waking up beside someone you don't remember going home with?” Jack questioned. 

 

“Once or twice.”

 

“Well imagine, instead of it just being a _person_ you can’t remember, if it was also a species you weren't aware existed.”

“Shit.” Ianto smiled a little. “That’s a hangover and a half.”

“I had no idea where I was, but when I looked down there was Orange mucus all over and seven alien leeches feeding off my toes.”

 

Ianto scrunched up his face and gave Jack a disgusted look. “Feeding?”

 

“I looked down and I was missing a pinkie,” Jack explained. “The more they ate, the more they grew.”

“Why didn’t you just escape?”

“I was a little tied up at the time.”

Ianto smiled. “Of course you were.”

“Anyway, eventually they burst and covered the room in this purple--” Jack used his hands to try and form his words-- “This purple gunge stuff. I mean I’m as adventurous as the next guy, but that was a bit much even for me.”

 

“That's possibly the most disgusting image I think I have ever pictured,” Ianto winced. “And I’ve seen some pretty disgusting stuff.”

 

“And that is why I don't drink.”

 

Ianto chucked. “Jack i highly doubt that you would wake up with orange leeches sucking on your toes twice in a lifetime.”

 

“I don't mind things sucking on my toes.” He turned to face him as he walked, leaning in a little as he spoke. “I actually quite like a bit of toe sucking if it's done right. What I do have a problem with is things feasting on my toes, eating my toes and exploding.”

 

Ianto stopped him in the street and put his hands on The other man’s shoulders. “So you won't accept a drink from me because you think that I would get you drunk, drag you back to my flat, tie you up and feast on your toes?” Ianto asked.

 

“Well when you put it like--”

 

“I don't feast on toes.” Ianto continued to walk ahead.. 

 

“But you do drag people back to your flat and tie them up?”

 

“Only if they're very good.” He turned to Jack. “Unfortunately I'm all out of rope so you're out of luck.”

 

Jack stopped and put his hand in his pocket, retrieving a pair of handcuffs; swinging them off his finger. “Don’t worry, I always come prepared.”

 

Ianto took them from Jack's finger and tucked them into his pocket. “'I'm confiscating these for my own piece of mind. Sometimes you worry me.”

 

“I carry them everywhere. You never know when they’re going to come in handy; I don't carry them about just in case I happen to meet someone in a bar that I want to take home and tie up.”

 

Ianto rose an eyebrow. “Oh no, of course not.”

 

“I don't usually go into a bar and end up going back to someone's place for coffee you know. Only on very special occasions. ”

 

“And tonight is a special occasion, is it?”

 

“Of course it is. I get invited back for coffee all the time and I make it a rule to refuse-- mainly because coffee is cryptic for sex, and sex is cryptic for unknown complications - but it's not every day that it's _you_ asking the question.” Ianto stopped walking and turned to face Jack, pulling him to an abrupt stop. Panic slowly crossed Jack's face and he tried to backpedal a little. “Not that I'm saying that your offer for coffee was cryptic.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Because I'm pretty sure that your offer for coffee meant that you were going to make me some coffee.”

“Right.”

“Not that I would say no to sex, but I'm sure you meant coffee on this occasion. Did you mean coffee or sex?” Jack asked bluntly. “Just so we’re clear.”

 

“Predominately coffee.” Ianto moved closer and put his hands on the lapels of Jack's coat. “Does that present a problem?”

 

“No.”

 

Ianto pulled Jack a little closer and kissed him softly, he had planned on pulling away, but the gentle hand on the back of his neck willed his lips back. Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards him, deepening the kiss a little and holding him firmly. The Welshman's stayed lightly gripped on Jack's lapels until he pulled away and ducked out of his arms. He smirked a little, but bit it back before he continued to walk leisurely down the street; he left Jack behind, dazed. After a moment, Jack eventually opened his eyes and jogged to catch up with the Welshman.

 

“It's just around here.” Ianto said

 

Jack said nothing, but followed him around the corner and into the entrance of his building. Ianto held the door open long enough for Jack to catch up, then walked briskly towards the lift and stepped inside. When he turned to press the button for the fourth floor he felt Jack's breath in his neck.

“What was that for?” Jack asked softly, his lips resting against the Welshman's ear.

 

“What?” Ianto smiled but Jack couldn't see it. 

 

“You kissed me.”

 

“I know I did.”

 

“Why?” Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto and pressed himself up against his back.

 

“I wanted to see what you would do. To see if you would kiss me back.”

 

“And what if I hadn't, what would you have done then?”

 

Ianto turned around and found himself dangerously close to Jack's lips as he pinned him gently against the mirrored wall. “Exactly the same.”

 

“So it wasn't just because you wanted to kiss me?”

 

The Welshman licked his lips a little and bit the corner of his mouth to stop his smile; he looked at him directly in the eyes and he could feel the heat. Jack's hand brushed his stomach and Ianto could sense the warmth of his caressing hands through the material of his shirt. “Not just because of that, but certainly partially.”

 

“Partially?” Jack asked.

“Mainly because I wanted to.” Ianto admitted.

 

Jack moved his lips towards Ianto's mouth, but felt the Welshman push him away a little.

 

“Just because I kissed you it doesn't mean that my offer for coffee was cryptic. I didn't bring you here for sex.”

 

“I wouldn't have come if i thought you had.”

 

They locked eyes for a moment before Ianto smiled a little. “You're a terrible liar.” 

“And you're a terrible tease, but you don't hear me complaining," 

"All you do is complain."

"All _you_ do is tease." Jack closed the gap between them, putting his hand on the Welshman's chest and pressed him gently against the wall again. To his surprise Ianto didn't move away when he moved towards his lips, parting his lips slightly in anticipation.

The cheerful 'ding' of the lift broke the silence and Ianto smiled a little before ducking underneath Jack's arms. He yanked The older man by his coat sleeve until he followed and led him down the corridor until he got to his door. Ianto put his key into the lock and opened it a little before turning to face Jack.

“Behave yourself ,” he warned lightly. "Or there will be no coffee for you.”

"I'm always well behaved."

 

Jack pushed him forward gently and followed him in, shutting the door behind them. Ianto threw his keys onto the table beside the door and removed his coat, hanging it up on the hook, then took off his shoes and lined them up neatly beside a pair of trainers in the hallway.

“Hang your coat up and take off your shoes,” Ianto instructed, removing his jacket and laying it over a chair. “I don't like marks on my floor and your boots have scuff-maker written all over them.".”

 

He continued into the room and took off his tie, then threw it over the chair with the jacket and unfastened a few buttons. He took off his cufflinks and put them beside a lamp as he switched it on and sighed a long sigh as he slumped himself down in a chair. Jack chuckled as he walked into the room and looked around.

 

“Comfortable enough?” Jack asked, amused.

 

Ianto lay his head back and smiled. “Very. Thank you.”

 

“Is it like this every time you walk in the door?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“A striptease.” Jack chuckled as he walked behind Ianto's chair, slipping his hands underneath the neck of the younger man's shirt.

“I like to relax when I get home.” Ianto focussed his eyes on Jack as he hovered above him, kneading his shoulders a little. He smiled, relaxing into the chair to enjoy the feel of the other man's fingers on his skin.

 

“You're liking this aren't you?”

 

“I think you should move in,” Ianto joked. “I'd ask you if only I had more than one bed.”

 

Jack lowered his lips to the Welshman's ear. “Is that a problem.”

 

“Did I not tell you to behave?

 

Jack looked around; the room was tidy with everything in it's place, barring a magazine that lay open on the sofa and a half-eaten tube of polo's standing up on one end on the side table. The walls were a pale green, with dark skirting boards and doors leading off from it. The coffee table was dark wood too, and the couch and two chairs were cream leather with wooden legs; on the floor was a cream shag carpet with a green rug just in front of the fire, The top of the fireplace was wooden with various pictures in frames lined up; in the fireplace itself there wasn't a fire at all, but a LCD TV. He looked at it closely for a moment, then jumped back when the image of a roaring fire appeared.

 

“It's remote control,” Ianto explained, walking up to him . "It was installed when bought it. I hate it, but everyone is quite amused with it so I keep it. It's the only original thing left I think, I've changed everything else. The guy before me had some crazy gadgets installed, and black wallpaper with white stripes. It was Godawful.”

 

Jack turned around. “This is nice, but not at all what I expected.”

 

“And what did you expect?” Ianto led the way into the kitchen. “A flat above the bat cave for Alfred?”

 

“No,” Jack laughed. "Just something different. White walls, wood, strangely-shaped furniture.”

 

Ianto chuckled and turned to lean on one of the kitchen units as Jack lingered in the doorway. “So you expected me to live in an Ikea catalogue?”

 

“You just seemed like a minimalist kind of guy.”

 

“I'm not home much, so when I am I like to be comfortable. Would you like a drink? I can put on some coffee, or maybe you trust me enough to give you alcohol without feasting on your toes.”

 

Jack smiled and moved inside the kitchen. “I trust you. What you got?”

 

“Whiskey, Vodka, Lager, I think I have some Gin somewhere and there's a bottle of wine that my aunt Margy bought me for Christmas, but it's corked and I can't drink it all by myself. Wine goes right to my head; one glass too many and I'm anybodies.”

 

“Wine it is." Jack said enthusiastically. "Red or white?”

 

Ianto opened his cupboard and took out the bottle and read the label. “Red. A cheeky Chilean with a fruity flavour and perfumed oak apparently.”

 

Jack walked towards him and pushed him against the counter a little. “I like a cheeky Chilean,” he moved a little closer, positioning his mouth a breath away from Ianto's lips “Although, what I'm really in the mood for tonight is a cheeky Welshman.” He closed the gap and kissed him softly, their lips barely brushing before Ianto pulled back a little.

 

“Have you ever tasted Welsh wine? It tastes like alcoholic Ribena.”

 

“I'm not talking about wine.” Jack closed in on him again, pushing him back gently and resting his hands on his hips. “Wine is the furthest thing from my mind.”

 

“I bet I could guess what's the closest.”

 

Jack lowered his mouth again and brushed Ianto's lips gently before deepening it and pushing him towards the counter until he could go no further. He took the bottle of wine from the Welshman's hand and put it behind them, allowing him to wrap his arms around him. Ianto pulled him in and slid his hands down his back until they settled on his arse, then pressed his hips into him. Groaning, Jack grabbed Ianto's hair with his fingers, pulling his mouth closer. Suddenly, he moved away and turned around, opening the glass cupboard to remove two glasses.

 

“I like these cupboards,” Jack said casually. "You can find things so easily.”

 

“What did you do that for?” Ianto touched his fingers to his lips.

 

"I just wanted to see what you would do." Jack turned around and smirked a little. “Where's your corkscrew?”

 

“In the drawer. You sort the drinks, I'm going to get undressed.”

 

"Undressed?" Jack rose an eyebrow. “More striptease?”

 

“No.” Ianto blushed a little and looked away from Jack for a moment. “I just need to get out this suit and put on something I haven't been in all day.”

 

“So, you're going to slip into something a little more comfortable for me?”

 

“Yes. Although all my red lace is in the wash I'm afraid. Make yourself comfortable, put on some music if you want to, I shouldn't be long.”

 

By the time Ianto returned to the living room Jack was lying on the couch stretched out with glass of wine in his hand; his top three buttons were unfastened and his socks seemed to disappear. The room was in a dimmer light than it had been a few moments ago and music played faintly in the background. Ianto rose an eyebrow and lingered in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning on the frame.

 

“Are you comfortable then?” he asked.

 

Jack jumped up and walked over to him, handing him a glass. “Oh yes. I found your dimmer switch.”

 

“So I see.”

 

“Handy little gadgets those things, I thought this felt atmospheric.” He met Ianto in the doorway and looked him up and down approvingly. He worse loose cotton trousers, grey with a drawstring, and a white t-shirt. “You look nice and relaxed.”

 

“Let's move away from the bedroom door shall we?” Ianto pulled the door closed and dragged Jack away by his hand, then sat down on the couch. “I don't trust you over there.”

 

“Why not?” Jack grinned and sat down beside him, turning to face him and dropping one arm over the back of the couch.

 

The Welshman took a slow drink of his wine and tucked one leg underneath him before replying. “Well, not ten minutes ago you pinned me against my kitchen unit and kissed me and now my living room is looking suspiciously like you're trying to set the mood for something.”

 

“You're a very suspicious person.”

 

“Well you're acting very suspiciously.”

 

Jack smiled slowly. “You seem to think I'm trying to seduce you.”

 

“Aren't you?”

 

He moved a little closer. “Well, maybe a little bit.”

 

“You said you wouldn't,” Ianto reminded him.

 

“When did I say that?”

 

Jack moved towards him and put his hand on the back of the Welshman's neck, drawing him closer; he leaned into him, meeting his waiting lips and kissed him softly. Ianto found himself being pushed back towards the arm of the couch and pulled the other man towards him further, reaching out and placing his half-empty glass on the coffee table. He pushed forward, putting both his hands on Jack's shoulders and pressed him back against the couch into a sitting position, then positioned himself on top of him, straddling his lap. The Welshman slipped Jack's braces down over his shoulders and gripped his hair with both hands, deepening the kiss. Jack cupped Ianto's arse and pulled him closer; he moaned and started to move his hips a little, biting on the older man's lips as he kissed him hungrily.

 

Jack took control and pushed Ianto back against the arm of the couch, pressing his body into him; his hands stayed underneath the Welshman and he used them to push their hips together. Ianto's hands strayed from Jack's hair and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, unfastening them before slipping it over his arms and onto the couch. The older man moved his lips to his neck and sucked on the skin, his hands slipping under the material of his t-shirt, touching the warm skin underneath.

 

“Wine,” Ianto groaned, pushing him back breathlessly. “I need more wine. “ He pushed Jack off and stood up, straightening his clothing.

 

Jack reached for his hand and pulled him back onto the couch, moving close and hovering his lips above the Welshman's. “You have plenty of wine.”

 

“No.” Ianto pushed Jack away gently and picked up the glass, downing the contents. “I _definitely_ need more wine.”

 

Ianto disappeared into the kitchen and leaned both hands on the counter for a moment, dropping his head onto the cool black marble. “Ow.”

 

“Are you al right?” Jack's voice called from the living room.

 

“I'm fine!” Ianto called and stood up, stretching his hand out and grabbing the bottle from the bench. He removed the cork with his teeth and spat it out across the room then took a long drink from the bottle. “I'm just getting some wine.” He took a long breath and filled the glass and drank it before pouring another and taking it into the living room.

 

“Got your wine?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes thank you.” He sat down on the couch again and drank from his glass, gulping down the contents.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

Jack moved a little closer to Ianto, removing the glass from his hand. “ Would you like me to leave? You seem to be having a little trouble being alone with me.”

 

“Don't go.” Ianto pulled Jack towards him and kissed his lips softly. “I think you need to stay.”

 

“Then would you just relax a little? You're behaving like you're scared of me or something.”

 

“I'm not.” Ianto sighed and rested his head back on the back of the couch. “I just think that we've discovered how dangerous sitting down can be.”

 

“It's the attraction,” Jack said.

 

“I suppose so." Ianto stood up and offered Jack his hand. “Why don't I give you the tour? I seem to have forgotten my manners.”

 

Jack took the Welshman's hand and allowed him to pull him up and lead him into a room next to his bedroom. 

 

“You've seen the kitchen and I think it's best that we stay out of my bedroom judging by the trouble the sofa caused us, so this is my office.” He pointed around at the rows of cardboard boxes that surrounded a desk and a couch. “As you can see I need more rooms for all my junk.”

 

“You can organise the archives but you can't unpack?”

 

“It's an organised chaos. I know exactly what is in every box so if I need to find something I know exactly where it is.”

 

Jack walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back. “Why can't you just admit that you don't exercise the same rules of organisation at home as you do at work?”

 

“Because I do. This is organised.”

 

“Okay.” Jack sighed on the Welshman's shoulder and pointed at a box. “What's in there?”

 

“DVD's and books.”

 

“And that one?” he pointed to another.

 

“Family pictures and general nostalgic shit from my childhood.”

 

“Fair enough.” Jack lowered his lips to the Welshman's neck. “I was wrong.”

 

“Will you stop misbehaving?”

 

Jack thought about for a moment before nuzzling into the Welshman's ear. He pressed a kiss onto his neck and let his fingers wander underneath his t-shirt. “No.”

 

Ianto escaped from his arms and led him back out of the office and into the living room again. “This is my living room. This where I spend most of my time when I'm not at work or sleeping, which Isn't often." 

 

Jack walked up to the fireplace and looked at the pictures; he picked one up of Ianto and a dark haired girl. “Is this your girlfriend? She's cute.”

 

Ianto took the picture away. “No. That's my sister.” he pointed to a picture of himself and Lisa in the park. “That's my girlfriend.”

 

“I didn't know you had a sister.”

 

Ianto sighed and looked way. “You never asked.” He walked towards the window and opened the blinds, looking out. “This is the reason I bought the place; the view, right over the city. You can even see the Plass from here.”

 

Jack picked up a picture and walked behind him. “Your girlfriend?” He held the picture in front of them. “She's really cute.”

 

“She was gorgeous.” Ianto blinked and took the picture to look at it. “That day she was gorgeous, she looks a little different now.” He put the picture face down on the wide bay window.

 

“You looked so happy in that picture. I don't think I've ever seen you smile that way.”

 

Ianto said nothing for a moment, then turned around. “Things change."

 

“Where is she?” Jack asked. “She's always there, she's always the reason for everything, but it's obvious she's not here.”

 

“No she's not.” Ianto sighed.

 

“Where?”

 

“She's far away, it seems like she's gone forever sometimes.”

 

“Why did she leave?” Jack asked. 'Why the hell would anyone leave you?”

 

“It felt more like she was taken. She wasn't given an option, it's not like she chose to leave, she just had to.” Ianto sighed and turned around, looking out the window. "Can we stop talking about her now, I really don't want to discuss her with you.”

 

“Why?”

 

He looked back at Jack, then turned to face him and dropped his gaze. “I betray her every moment I'm with you, and you don't know how hard that is for me. Even when I'm not with you, when I'm just thinking about you I'm betraying her in my mind; replacing images of her with you. I think of you too much and I betray her more than I ever intended.”

 

Jack stepped closer and put his arm around him, pulling him into a hug. “You don't have to, I'm not going to make you betray her.”The Welshman wrapped his arms around him. “I'm not in this to make you miserable.”

 

“It's not exactly that easy. You're not the easiest person to ignore, especially when you spend most of the day staring at me, willing me with your eyes to walk into your office, lock the door, close the blinds and shag you senseless .”

 

Jack smiled against the Welshman's shoulder. “Sorry. I don't mean to be so irresistible.”

 

“You're not irresistible, you're difficult,” Ianto said, gripping onto Jack as he whispered in his ear. “You make me want to forget about her long enough to take you to bed.”

 

“If you want to take me to bed I won't object, but I won't offer; that decision is up to you. You should do what you want to do, whether that's throwing me out on my ear or taking me to bed.”

 

Ianto brushed his lips against Jack's and kissed him so softly it was barely a kiss at all. “I should finish my tour.”

 

Jack returned to the Welshman's lips, running his hands through his hair as he pulled him close; Ianto responded for a moment, but pulled back before he was tempted to deepen it.

 

“Bedroom?” Jack asked.

 

“No.” Ianto distanced himself and licked his lips. “Bathroom.”

 

“Bedroom is closer.”

 

“Bathroom is safer.” 

"Okay." Jack kissed him. 

"Not much safer, but at least safer than a room where the main attraction is a bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack followed Ianto into the bathroom, sticking deliberately close to his back. He lowered his lips to his ear, pulling Ianto back against him. “I don't really need a tour of your bathroom." 

"I haven't finished, you've only seen two rooms and--" 

"I think we should either sit back down on the couch or I should go home. You look really uncomfortable and I don't like being the cause of that." 

"You don't have to go home." Ianto turned around to move back to the couch; Jack was standing close, a little too close and he felt his breath catch in his chest a little. "I don't really want you to leave and that's the worst thing."

"It's not." 

"When I asked you back here I just wanted to know what would happen. I wanted to know if I would lose myself again." 

"Did you want to?" 

"I'm not sure."

Jack took Ianto's hand, slipping his fingers firmly into his grasp and led him back to the couch; the room was still dim and warm, the artificial light from the LCD fireplace making it feel more intimate than it should have. He sat down, draping his arm around the couch as he faced him.

"You seem really confused tonight," Jack said.

"Ever since we met there's been this thing between us," Ianto explained. "And it's weird because I've never-- I've always wondered, but never really explored it."

"Men?" Jack prompted. 

"It was never more than a curiosity before you really and I wasn't sure if that was because it was you or not." Ianto moved a little closer. "I think it's just you." 

"I don't know what to do with that," Jack chuckled a little. "I can't make decisions for you, I can't tell you what's right." 

"I know." 

"But you asked me stay and here I am, so you should probably make some kind of decision on what you're going to do with me while I'm here."

"That's a dangerous question to ask." 

"I thought it was a pretty obvious one." 

Ianto closed the gap between them and kissed Jack softly, his fingers finding their way to the other man's belt. He unfastened it quickly, nimble fingers managing to unhook his pants before slipping a hand inside to wrap around him. 

Jack moaned into the Welshman's mouth, taking control of the kiss. Slipping his hands underneath Ianto's shirt, Jack pulled it up, overpowering him to push him back down against the couch. He removed Ianto's hand from inside his trousers and pulled the shirt over his head, returning to the kiss as Ianto struggled to push down the older man's braces and peel off his shirt. 

"I think I would like to continue my tour now," Ianto said breathlessly. "Would you be interested in seeing my bedroom?"

"If it's half as entertaining as the tour of your couch, I would be very interested."

Ianto pushed him away a little and slipped out from underneath him then took his hand and led him to his bedroom; he shut the door behind him and pressed Jack up against it. He kissed his lips deeply, pulling his over shirt over his head before moving his fingers back to his belt.

"Would you like a tour?” Ianto asked.

“Only the main attractions.”

Ianto spun Jack around and pushed him into the darkness. “There's a wardrobe to your left.” He pushed down Jack's trousers. “And drawers to your right."

“Nice.” The older man followed Ianto's lead and pushed his trousers over his hips. He found himself being pushed through the darkness and then onto something soft; the Welshman joined him and straddled his hips, then leaned over him.

“And this is my bed,” Ianto said casually.

“So this is where you sleep?"

“It has a dual purpose; It's comfortable enough for sleeping on, but also appropriate for sexually harassing my boss.” He pinned Jack's hands either side of his head and kissed his lips softly before moving down to his neck. “It's very useful.”

“You don't have to do this, you know?”

“I know.” He moved his kisses down Jack's body, caressing him with his lips; his fingers ran down the older man's sides slowly before settling on his hips. “But I really want to.”

“I thought you said that wanting to wasn't a good enough reason.”

“I changed my mind

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, blinking until the unfamiliar room became clear in his vision. He looked at the young man beside him, sleeping on his side and wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. He pressed a kiss against his neck, inhaling the scent of washed out aftershave. 

"Ianto?" Jack whispered softly. 

"Hey." Ianto sounded groggy, but smiled a little as he felt Jack kiss his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Four," Jack replied simply. "I should go, but I didn't just want to disappear."

"Okay." 

"Was that a one-off?" Jack asked. "Because I think it would be a shame not to experience it again.."

Ianto rolled onto his back and pulled Jack down into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Do you _want_ to do it again?”

“Yes.” Jack smiled, framing Ianto’s face with his hands. “It was really hot.”

“Do you want to do it now?” Ianto suggested, his eyebrow quirking a little. 

Jack gave the Welshman a dirty smile, pulling him underneath the covers. He pressed him into the mattress and kissed him deeply as he moved between his legs, caressing his neck with his fingers. Ianto wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close; his fingers slipped into his hair and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the warmth of his touch.


End file.
